


Decontaminant

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actual Porn Too, Bathing/Washing, Chastity Device, Cleaning, Dentist Chairs, F/F, Hugging, Involuntary Ejaculation, Kanaya Has A Weird Relationship With Quadrants, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Pale Porn (Homestuck), Premature Ejaculation, Quadrant Confusion, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Kanaya awoke to the searing noise of bursting steam brushing past her icy flesh, precisely calibrated to startle her out of cryosleep. Just the right velocity to bother her, just the right temperature to barely avoid scalding her, and just enough liquid forming into droplets on her skin that her thawing body immediately felt cold again, waking her up to the outside world. Outside of, well, wherever she was, a thickly proportioned troll in an olive conmat suit stood patiently, hands folded in front of her, figure mostly anonymized by her ensemble.When she noticed that Kanaya was waking up, she raised one hand and gave her a tiny little wave. Kanaya, sheepishly, waved back.
Relationships: Meulin Leijon/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Homestuck Smut Prompt Random Generator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967788) by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH). 



Kanaya awoke to the searing noise of bursting steam brushing past her icy flesh, precisely calibrated to startle her out of cryosleep. Just the right velocity to bother her, just the right temperature to barely avoid scalding her, and just enough liquid forming into droplets on her skin that her thawing body immediately felt cold again, waking her up to the outside world. Outside of, well, wherever she was, a thickly proportioned troll in an olive conmat suit stood patiently, hands folded in front of her, figure mostly anonymized by her ensemble.

When she noticed that Kanaya was waking up, she raised one hand and gave her a tiny little wave. Kanaya, sheepishly, waved back. When the other troll (olive, judging by the markings on her suit) saw the response, she took a couple of steps forward, pulling a curtain shut behind her. A wet sucking sound seemed to vacuum seal the curtain into a solid wall of water-resistant fabric, with barely enough room for the two of them to maneuver around each other. Three slits opened up in the ceiling, accompanied by a hiss of air, and Kanaya could feel the oxy-neon flooding her bellowsacs, gasping accompanied by dramatic motions and slight histrionics at the tiny interruption of chemical service to her body.

Kanaya looked upward, just slightly, at the troll, watching to see if there was any sort of anything she could detect behind the opaque glass surface that was their helmet. There was a series of clicking noises to Kanaya's side, and for the first time, still getting a hold of her faculties, she realized that she was stark nude, as naked as the day she was excreted from the Mother Grub. She let out a little yelp and slapped one arm over her rumble spheres, the other hand over her nook, trying to preserve even the slightest sense of modesty as her body filled with pins and needles from the warm steam filling the chamber like sauna air.

Kssht. "Hi!" Came a radio-distorted voice from the inside of the conmat suit. "Chart said Kanaya Maryam, right?" She spoke, with more enthusiasm for this little job than Kanaya had heard from every other member of the fleet she had ran into so far combined.

"Mmhmm." Kanaya mumbled, leaning back against the back wall, grateful for its familiar biopadding providing her some breathing room.

Kssht. "Great! 10 sweeps old, hatching date approximately 12th bilunar perigee of the sixth dark season's solstice?"

"Approximately." Kanaya responded, trying to figure out whether or not she wanted to turn around and face away from the figure questioning her - but then again, that would mean potentially exposing her waste chute. She wasn't sure which option was more embarrassing, honestly. Stuck, indecisive, she just stood ramrod still instead, only responding to questions as they were asked, feeling sensation beginning to return to her slumbering nervous system. It felt awful, just the worst, like her entire body lighting up in tingling almost-pain. It was like when your limbs fell asleep, but everywhere, including in her think pan. She clenched her face up tight, just wishing it would go away.

The other troll reached out, grabbing for Kanaya's face, and when her rubbery hand pressed against Kanaya's cheek she was afraid of what could potentially be coming next. Then, the other troll's hand went downwards, thumb slowly dragging across the arc of Kanaya's jaw, and she couldn't help but let out a little purr from her thoracic column, rippling through her body and into her sac enclosures. "Oh, that's. That. That's. That can't be appropriate, ma'am. Miss. That's," Kanaya stuttered and stammered out, leaning into the other troll's hand. Now that feeling was returning to her, Kanaya could feel just how grimy she was, a layer of built up sweat and dead chitin turning into an uncomfortable layer of grunge across her skin.

Kssht. "Standard issue, Private Maryam. Don't worry about it too much!" She said, and with the go ahead, Kanaya, irreparably touch-starved from the weeks of cryosleep, couldn't help but to lean into the other troll's hand. Kssht. "There we go." She said, and when her fingers worked their way through Kanaya's hair, Kanaya twisted her body sideways, body rapidly flickering between wanting to preserve her modesty and wanting to let this odd... Mediculler? Keep touching her in such a brazenly pale fashion. Oh, how long had it been since you've had a good hair brushing, Kanaya? And then, when she reached for her toolbelt and pulled out an _actual_ brush, stiff wire and all, Kanaya let her eyes droop shut and just fell forward into her.

Kssht. "Whoa there! You alright?" The other troll asked, catching Kanaya in her arms and letting the new recruit rest her face in her bust, as coated in conmat material as it was.

"Perfectly fine. Can. Is it. Is it, um." Kanaya started to ask, only to be quickly interrupted.

Kssht. "You can hug me. Good for morale." She replied, and Kanaya's arms lazily wrapped their way around the other troll's midsection. Oh, she was so warm, already Kanaya didn't want to let go, never ever, especially not when all the feeling was coming back to her (and her think pan). When the brush actually started cutting it's way through the tangled knots of Kanaya's hair, she let out an adorably tiny mewl that rose into a sharp, scratchy little yowl when the other troll actually worked a tangle out or two. The steam was pouring in with a constant flow now, rising from the floor, up to the ceiling, where it was sucked into the ventilation, presumably to be filtered and recycled.

Kanaya didn't really care. This troll was large, and warm, and tall, and made for cuddles. If it was the fleet's intent that Kanaya develop a "standard-issue" pale crush on someone (it was), well, that was certainly what was happening. Too bad for Kanaya's strange fetishes, because she was far too sedate to stop her bulge from unsheathing itself, beginning to slap against the other troll's thigh, slow and languid, like a lazy Nubday afternoon. The other troll just made a couple of little full body movements that could've been laughter, but Kanaya didn't hear them, so they didn't exist.

Reaching into her toolbelt, the other troll pulled out a small crystal of shampoo, crushing it in her fist and starting to caress it through Kanaya's scalp, providing a much needed surfactant lather for her hair. The brush temporarily flipped around, underhanded, so the larger troll could make sure to thoroughly clean Kanaya's hair, making Kanaya squirm when her fingers brushed up against the base of Kanaya's horns. Her feet twitched and curled against the floor, catching against the narrow slits in it for a moment or two. Then, back to the brush, as a gentle sprinkle of water from valves above her helped wash the surfactant away, taking the dirt and oil buildup with it.

Kanaya let out a little whine. Her chest ached with want for reasons she was finding hard to place, and her body was beginning to warm up enough that her bulge was starting to really go, slapping against the other troll's legs, looking for a nook to shove itself into. The other troll made some kind of noise, maybe talking into a different radio channel, but Kanaya didn't really care. The brush returned to her toolbelt, she next retrieved a pre-soaped rag, rough enough that it could really do some scrubbing, and got to work.

Kanaya's neck came first, making her writhe with minuscule, almost pitiful noises. Kssht. "Need your face, Private Maryam." Kanaya blearily lifted her face up and out of the other troll's chest, not offering even the slightest token resistance as she obediently let her face get scrubbed clean, followed by her throat and shoulders. From there, the other troll worked her way down Kanaya's body, not missing an inch (but replacing the rag three times). Kanaya pitched herself into tittering, giggling fits when her armpits were cleaned, and resisted the urge to ask the other troll to polish her bulge (although part of her brain was _screaming_ for it).

More water from above, cool and clean and slightly saline, washing her clean of the buildup. The other troll gently pried Kanaya off of her after a couple more minutes of baseless embrace, speaking with all the enthusiasm of a particularly well-trained fleet assistant. Kssht. "Right! Feeling good, Private Maryam? Feeling clean and purr-pared for your future?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kanaya whined weakly, her bulge still _thrashing_ about. It was impossible to tell if the other troll was looking at it, but part of Kanaya, the senselessly horny part, was really hoping she was.

Kssht. "Great. We'll get you a towel to cover up, if you won't mind following me to the medical bay?"

Kanaya suddenly felt very ill-at-ease. "Medical bay? What for? They did a checkup before I went into cryo, I thought?"

The other troll looked like she was giggling, again. Kssht. "No check-up, it just said on your papers that you'd need a medical device installed. Fleet-issue chastity mechanism."

Kanaya's face filled with color, entire body threatening to turn bright green. "A _what_?" She spat out

Already, though, the other troll was turning around, right as a warm towel spat itself out of the wall and onto Kanaya's head, humming obliviously through the radio. Kssht. "Time's a ticking, Miss Maryam! Let's get a mew-ve on!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds like. I had to wear one my first couple of sweeps!" The other troll said, her voice just barely audible through the hissing neck of the conmat suit rapidly deflating around her. She reached up, grabbing her helmet and twisting it thoroughly off of her, setting it off to the side, and revealing a very pretty troll with a downright cherubic face, tiny little bean eyebrows, mid-length hair, nubby horns. Then, the rest of the conmat suit seemed to just kind of fall off of her, revealing the black-and-green bodysuit underneath it. She turned around to face away from Kanaya, grabbing a smock from a dispenser on the wall and tying it around her neck.

"R-really?" Kanaya asked, nervously, still as naked as the day she emerged from the mother grub but now sitting in a comfortable medical chair, like the kind that they'd use to prod at your fangs with to ensure a clean bill of dental health. She shivered slightly - her skin was still damp, and that was not helping the whole temperature situation. The other troll tied a cloth mask around her face, and then her hair into a neat little bun, before covering that with a cloth. Then, gloves on top of the bodysuit (for some reason). "What's it like?"

The other troll scrunched her face up a little bit with good humor. Her voice was much less tinny now that it wasn't being filtered through a radio, a lot more soothing. If "motherly" was a word that existed in Alternian lexicon, Kanaya would've considered it that. "A little inconvenient at first, but it does the job! It doesn't take long for you to forget it's even there! And then when they take it off and you're allowed to pail again it feels _so_ nice!"

"Allowed to pail again?" Kanaya parroted, a little dizzy with anxious panic. The other troll reached over, putting a hand on Kanaya's, and it felt okay now, her pusher starting to slow down.

"Yeah, it's hard to pail with a chastity device on, mew goofball!" She joked, laughing like it was the most normal thing to say in the word.

Kanaya's face scrumpled up. "I was under the impression that you weren't allowed to pail in the fleet outside of designated reproductive perigees?"

The other troll looked at Kanaya and rolled her eyes playfully. "I mean, that's what they'll tell you, yes." She said, and Kanaya's mouth pulled itself into a tight, narrow little line, at a loss for a response.

There were a couple more minutes of preparation to be done. Kanaya's wrists got loosely strapped down, not nearly tight enough to actually prevent her from going anywhere, followed by her ankles, and a small strap across her stomach. At this point, Kanaya was sort of resigned to this. It was like one of the vaccination jabs - there was no getting out of it, so she might as well take a deep breath and deal with reality as it came. "I don't think I got your name, Mrs...?"

"Meulin! First Lieutenant Meulin Leijon. It's a pleasure." She answered, giving Kanaya's hands another couple of strokes to help get her pusherbeat down. "Ready to get to work, Private Maryam?"

Kanaya gulped, and nodded. The chair began to rise and tilt backwards and spread out into more of a lying-back position, and the leg parts split in half down the middle before pulling off to the side, dragging Kanaya's legs open with it. Kanaya felt awfully exposed, face burning bright green, trying to ignore her embarrassment with breathing exercises. The headrest fell back a little bit, and she stopped being able to see Meulin for the most part, only hearing her footsteps shuffling around, various equipment delivered through chutes, and the brush of a gloved hand against her knuckles.

"Ready, Kanaya?" She asked, holding something to Kanaya's underside. Kanaya could feel it, just barely, familiar synthetichitin pressed up against her rear, and shuddered in an odious mixture of fear and arousal. Fearousal.

"As I'll ever be." Kanaya answered dryly. A finger, wet and sticky with some sort of lubricant, pressed itself into the folds of Kanaya's nook, and she seized up, arching her back up off the chair the most that the straps would allow. Already, her bulge (which had thankfully calmed down) had begun to rapidly unspool, flicking up into the air, splattering preslurry onto Meulin's gloves. The kindly doctor just giggled and continued to massage whatever sort of sticky, gel-like substance she had on her hands into Kanaya's nook, and eventually a warm, sedate sort of tingle washed over it, starting to creep into the rest of her lower body.

Meulin started to press with _something_ into Kanaya's nook, something thick and bumpy and chitinous but she was too numb and slick to tell what it was or really squeeze it away. It slid inside, and then four long, narrow, drone-like legs curled up and around the tops of Kanaya's thighs, one going over, one going under, connecting at the back and resting comfortably in the seam of her skin where her thighs folded. Unlike most synthetichitin she had felt, they were remarkably smooth, and whatever was inside of her was making her feel comfortably full, stuffed to the gills with something firm inside of her, presumably to prevent her from getting penetrated.

This, however, was not helping the bulge situation. It was _wildly_ out of control, a little bit numbed to the point where Kanaya couldn't feel the exact sensations and only growing number when Meulin's hands started caressing and stroking it with the same warm gel. Kanaya could only feel her muscles moving without any of the tactile feedback, getting that familiar pulsating in her lower abdomen, the kind she usually got when she was about to cum. But without any of the feeling, it was incredibly odd. She could feel something getting snapped into place, hearing joints connecting to each other, and feel her muscles not able to move as much, but she couldn't look up far enough to see what was happening.

Then, Kanaya let out a choked little noise as a full body rumble made her clench up. "Oop!" Meulin squealed, and then a shot of sticky, ropey genetic fluid onto Kanaya's stomach alerted her to the unfortunate fact that she just came on a fleet official. And then another one, and another. Kanaya's body wrenched against the restraints, her breath coming in loud, bleary moans and gasps, only barely cognizant of the trickling feeling of her own genetic fluid squirting out onto her bulge and the floor. "Don't worry about it, Private Maryam. You'd be surprised how many times that happens."

Kanaya, of course, was worried about it. Mortified even. "What happens, getting--"

"Yep! Just part of the job." Meulin replied, and the mental image of her face covered in a rainbow of slurry made Kanaya's body clench up again and let loose another handful of thick strands she didn't realize she had left in her genebladder. Kanaya was panting like a barkbeast in heat as the chair slowly lifted back into place, her clean body starting to dirty itself with sweat again, the cum-covered Meulin giggling idly while she used a damp disposable wipe to clean jade slurry off of her face. "That's what the aprons are for!" She joked, quickly removing all of her extraneous doctor's attire, letting it drop to the floor, and wiping her bodysuit a little bit cleaner of stray shots.

Kanaya grunted and came again, directly at the floor, her tightly-squeezed bulge spitting out weak, watery streaks of fluid now. Her tongue was trying to resist the urge to loll out of her mouth while she looked down at the flattened hemispherical cage strapped over the top of her bulge and secured via another set of strap-legs (this time around her hips). Her bulge thrashed behind it, angrily trying to exit its sheath, her knees too weak to clench it shut. "You'll have a week or two of adjusting when you're going to be cumming a lot and then eventually she'll get the picture and just stay nice and calm back there, okay?"

Kanaya groaned, rubbing her forehead. "A week of this? Empress, why?"

"Or two!" Meulin replied cheerfully, tapping the side of the chair twice. The straps all retracted into their slots, and Kanaya weakly stumbled out, trying to avoid the awkward squishing sensation of her slurry and lubricating fluid leaking down the insides of her still-numb thighs. Meulin reached out and gently coiled her arm underneath Kanaya's armpits to help her up. Kanaya grunted, and came _again_ , eliciting a mute giggle from the doctor. "Let's get you a towel and then fit you into your bodysuit, okay?"

" _Please_." Kanaya whined.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
